50 Shades of Crosby
by wvugirl89
Summary: Sidney Crosby was living the life. He had everything he ever dreamed of. It wasn't until he met Abbey that he realized his life was seriously lacking romance and fun. Abbey turns Sidneys world upside down after there agreement doesn't go quite as Sidney plans.
1. Chapter 1

"Lets get this show on the road ladies!" I screamed up the staircase of our shitty college house stairs. I had been waiting on this weekend for weeks now. Finally! A weekend getaway with my favorite girls. Even if its just an hour away, it still is out of this smelly house and away from our boy roomates. We lived in a college kids dream house. It was a large white house, with a giant back deck great for our gigantic parties we were notorious for. My roomates and I were all attending West Virginia University. One of the most notorious party schools in the country. This house lived up to those expectations for many yeasrs. And is probably the reason we are all still here after 5 years!

"I just don't understand why we cant ALL go" Brad screamed from the game room.

"Yeah! He has a point, you do have your dad's box seats for a Pirates game and you choose to take the diva crew instead of us dudes! I mean come on Abbey!" Keith joked as he continued to play some stupid X-Box game. My three best friends and I met Keith, Brad, Josh, and Dylan our freshman year at WVU. We all got along so well, we spent almost every moment together in dorms. There was no relationships in the group, just friends. Once it came time to move out of the dorms, we knew our group had to move in together. That was 4 years ago, and here we all are still a happy little college family. Well, I guess the boys aren't _too _ happy with me right now.

"Sorry boys, I only have 4 tickets and me and the girls need a weekend away from you stinky asses." It was the truth, I would of course brought them along if I had more tickets & another hotel room. 8 people in one hotel room just sounds unfun.

"Whatever!" Josh hissed as he threw down his controller

"Oh boys get over it! And seriously get off your asses and go outside, its SUMMER!" KiKi yelled as she came barreling down the stairs with suit case in hand. Kiki was my best friend. Her and I had been threw everything together. She always had my back, as I did for her. "…And don't yell at Abbey like that Josh or I'll do this!" as soon as KiKi got the sentence out she hit the glowing green button on the xbox, turning it off.

"BITCH" the boys all growled. This was classic KiKi, never give her or I shit. She was not someone to fuck with. She was just shy of 6 feet and had a very athletic build from years of intense soccer playing. That didn't stop the men from dropping at her feet. She was gorgeous, with curly black hair and a killer body, she was quiet the catch.

"Oh shit! We better get out of here before shit gets real. And I wanna get on the road" I made sure my voice was loud enough that my slow ass roomates upstairs would get the picture. I swear Emma and Allie would be late for their own funeral.

"Don't get your panties in a twist! Im coming!" Emma squeeked from upstairs. She was the youngest in the house, and quiet possibly the sweetest. She was like the kid we all had to take care of. She was constantly making bad decisions, but her sweet smile always seemed to get her out of trouble.

"I wanna get there early enough to tailgate before we go to the seats and pretend to be rich bitches!" I joked

"For real Abs, when you gonna come to terms with the fact that you ARE indeed rich" Allie mumbled as she struggled to make it down the stairs with a very large suitcase. She did have a point, my dad had got several very big promotions over that past few years and my family was finally well to do. Not that we ever struggled before, but now we live very…comfortably.

"Shut up Allie, and seriously did you have to pack that much. We're going to Pittsburgh for like 3 days. It looks like you packed for a month" I laughed as I examined her luggage realizing she had packed 3 bags. The duffle bag was still open and I could see atleast 15 different heels.

"Were going out to the hottest clubs tomorrow night, you know what kind of men go to those clubs! Not smelly college boys" Allie rambled…

"Hey we take offence to that!" Dylan interjected, but Allie kept going. She was the high maintenance blonde one of the group. It was hard for anyone else to get a word in around her.

"Shh Dylan! Anyways, REAL men. That's who. Mature. Hot. Well established men. And I don't know about youuuuuu guys, but I plan on hooking up with a few of them. Plus I couldn't decide what to wear so I just brought it all" she giggled as we headed towards my SUV. Finally!

An hour later we were sitting in tunnel traffic trying to get into the city. Love Pittsburgh. Hate the traffic. It wasn't that bad, we were having a good time rocking out to some classic Michael Jackson.

"Looks like yall took to damn long! The game starts in like 30 minutes were gonna have to go straight to our seats" I grumpled from the driving seats. Really I just wish they would for once been on time, but I know the traffic didn't help.

"Lets pick up some rich boys in the box seats ladies" KiKi said as she finished up braiding Emma's hair.

"Im Down" Emma and Allie agreed with her. Of course they would. They were quiet the man chaser. Always looking for a goodtime. Don't get me wrong, if an opportunity presented itself to me I sometimes had my occasional one night stand. But that stuff was really starting to get old to me. Sadly I knew most of the men in this area my age are just like my wonderful girlfriends here, and are looking for more of a one night thing rather than the long term thing. Oh well. I am on vacation. I thought to myself.

"Really girls. Can we just go enjoy some beer and baseball" I tried to talk them out of there ideas, even tho I knew it was a long shot.

"Oh Ab. Stop being such a prude these days. Live a little. We do plan on doing the whole beer and baseball thing, but if another set of balls come my way, I wont be complaining" Kiki joked as the rest of the girls giggled.

* * *

Its good to be back. I thought to himself as the limo full of his friends pulled in front of PNC Park. Camp started in 2 weeks, and he was back in the burgh to report for the first few workouts. This time was mostly used to start bonding the team. Being the team Captain he felt it necessary to participate in all the events even if some guys sat out. Today was the beginning of all the activities, a trip to the ball park to watch the Pirates take on the Phillies.

"Its great to have you back captain" Marc Andre said as he smacked my back with a friendly punch. "I think everyone agrees on that"

"Yeah. Its great to be back man." Sid said quietly as he looked around at his team mates James Neal, Evgani Malkin, Kris Letang, Tyler Kennedy, and of course Fluery. He really did miss those guys. I missed all this stuff last year due to concussion symptoms I couldn't seem to shake. Instead of being outside enjoying my team mates rowdy company, I would have been locked in a dark cold room trying to keep my food down, and not to get dizzy every 10 minutes. It was pure torture for someone like me, who's so active in everything I do.

"To the Kid!" Neal screamed as he held up his beer for a group cheers

"TO THE KID" the group hollered and slammed together there beers.

"Thanks guys, but don't cheers to me. Lets cheers to bringing the cup back next year. We will never let what happened in the playoffs happen again, right" Sid demanded as he watched the looks on everyones faces turn. It may be July but the sting of the horrible lose to Philadelphia was still very present in everyones faces.

"Leave it to the captain to be talking about hockey right before a baseball game" Kennedy joked and chugged some more beer. I can already tell its gonna be a longggg game. Everyone was very intent on getting very drunk. This was something I did not do very often, I have an image to uphold and a reputation. However, today was slightly different. I missed this so much last year, a few beers couldn't possibly hurt I thought and chugged along with the rest of the guys.

As soon as we were done chugging out beers our limo pulled up to a private entrance. Another perk of being me, no lines for anything. We had borrowed the private Lemieux box for the special occasion. A private waiter greated us at the door with glasses of Champaign on a tray, and buckets of beer were already set up all around the luxury box.

"Man this is the life" I said as I take my seat and grab a cold beer. This city had really grown on me. I loved supporting the other teams, even if it was the Pirates who were notoriously horrible. I was happy to hear they were actually in first place this summer! Yep…definitely gonna be a good day!

"No man, THAT is the life" Neal said as he stared down at the clear glass wall separating our box and the next. There were 4 very attractive girls, who looked to be similar to my age or maybe younger, dancing around laughing and giggling. That's when I saw a set of dark eyes that looked like they were staring right into my soul. We had made eye contact and neither of us seemed as if we could pull ourselves away. Her smile was contagious as I could feel my lips start to twitch with a grin. Suddenly there was a hand on my back and a voice of reason.

"Guys we didn't come to pick up girls for once. We are here to bond, drink some beer, and watch this game. Right Sid?" Fluery lectured as all the other guys, including me sadly, were still staring at what looked like to be the most care free group of girls I've ever seen. About this time I would usually agree with Fluery , and make sure the guys did too. He had a girlfriend at home and didn't want to get in trouble, and I just avoided the female race all together. I would have the occasional puck bunny romp to let off some steam, but never did much communicating with females. There would be a time for that after hockey, right now a girlfriend would just complicate things even more than they already were. I was okay with this until recently I wondered what it would be like to have someone to come home to. Share a bed with. Laugh with. My thoughts were interrupted with Fluery trying to talk to me out of what he surely could see written all over my face.

"Right Sid?" Fluery said again with a sterner voice.

" I don't know man. We could just invite them over here, talking to some pretty girls during a baseball game is pretty harmless right" I said and noticed that half the guys had now started staring at me. In shock im sure. I don't think me and the boys had ever been on the same page about situations like this. But that long flowing curly brown hair, and those juicy looking boobs, and that ass. oh my that ass. She had to be near me. I had to talk to her.

"You heard the captain!" Neal exclaimed as he got up from his seat heading towards the girls next door. "I call the blonde!" He smirked right before he knocked on the big door separating the suits.


	2. Chapter 2

Never in my 23 years on this planet has anyone taken my breath away like this man. Staring at me threw the suites glass wall was the most breathtaking man I've ever laid eyes on. I couldn't help to think he looked very fimilar. But I would definitely remember seeing those green eyes before. And thoses lips. They were the juiciest, sexiest lips, I wanted to bite them so bad. No. I needed to bite them. The thought of this caused me to smile, and to my surprise he was smiling right back at me.

"Girls….we've been spotted" I smacked KiKi to get her attention. We were all feeling pretty good by this point. We took our drinking very seriously, especially when it was for free.

"Oh my god. Look at the one with the long hair. DIBS" KiKi explained. They were all attractive men. Very built, young and appeared to be super rich. This was just what my friends and I needed. To be sat next to what I'm assuming are the sexiest men in Pittsburgh. It was at this point I realized we probably weren't gonna get to watch much baseball.

"Oh shit! Look at that one with the spiky hair. Look at those pants. Oh my god I wonder whats under those pants. Oh my god. Girls. I think he's coming to our door" Allie squeeled. Sure enough one of the taller guys with dark spikey hair came to our door and gingerly knocked. Seconds went by before any of us spoke and it seemed like forever. At this point, im sure we were all drooling.

"Ab you gotta answer it" Em said as she shoved me forward! Ugh. So typical. I always got volunteered to do everything!

"Why me!" I whined as a slowly crept to the door.

"You're the oldest, prettiest, and can smell them out if they're rats. We're all blinded by muscles" Kiki whispered before handing me a shot of something dark and tasted like liquorish. I slammed back the shot and tried to shake my nerves. KiKi was right, usually I am the best to deal with these situations. Protecting my friends and myself was a full time job for me. Not from predititors, but heartbreakers. And these boys clearly fit the description of a heartbreaker. Little did KiKi know my usual good judgment was blinded by that dark haired boy who still seemed to be staring at me even as I walked towards the door.

"Hi!" the spiky haired man greeted me as I cautiously opened the door. I wondered if this happened a lot. Im sure my dad would really appreciate using his companys box to pick up guys. Oh well.

"Hello" I returned the greeting trying not to give away my excitement. My beeming smile probably didn't help. I'm starting to believe these men have some magical powers in which they can melt a girls heart with just one look.

"Me and my buddies were just wondering if you and your friends would care to join us in some drinks…our treat?" He said as he was looking past me clearly at my friends. Yep definite heartbreaker. He was very charming in a goofy overly confidante way. We are on vacation after all. Only live once right?

"Um..Okay sure. Ladies?" I turned back to look at my friends who were all staring at me like I had broken some strict law. Usually I would of made the group discuss our plan of action before agreeing to drinks with a group of complete strangers. There shock was quickly over taken by excitement as they quickly formed a line right behind me. There enthusiasm made me giggle.

We quickly were ushered into a suit that was twice the size as ours. The lavish bar was stocked with every time of booze imaginable. The walls were lined with tv's and computers to check the latest scores or I guess watch something else? It was all quiet overwhelming.

"Damn" Emma whispered in my ear. "Jackpot!" Kiki whispered along with her. Jackpot was exactly right. Somehow we landed in the nicest suite, with the prettiest men in the city. Except for one short one, he was kinda odd looking, but I noticed out of my eye Emma was already scooping him out. She always did have a thing for the strange ones. This situation was just starting to seem too perfect.

"Okay! Well I guess I'll do all the introducing too" the spiky haired hotty huffed "I'm James, but most of them call me Neal so you chose whatever. The goofy lookin one is Kennedy or TK, next is Marc but we like to call him Flower" he laughed. I don't get it, he sure doesn't look soft. " And the tall Russian is Malkin. The long hair Frenchman is Kris, And that stupid fuck is Sidney." Neal said as he punched his friend in the arm. Sidney. He had been the one staring at me. He was staring again, which was starting to make me feel uncomfortable now that we weren't separated by that glass wall. I then realized none of my friends were be the first to say anything. Damnit. Why do they do this to me.

"Well, these here ladies are KiKi, Emma, and Allie" I said pointing down the row of my friends. Before I could get another word out I felt someone come up behind me, and it happened again. I couldn't breath. Oh shit.

"And whats your name?" Sidneys breath against my skin instantly sent chills down my spine. I still wasn't able to breath! Control yourself. I kept repeating those 2 words over and over in my head. I can do this. I _need _to do this.

"Abbey, nice to meet you guys." I turned quickly away from him trying to avoid his hot gaze. I could fell him watching me as I walked back to my group of friends. He was making me a flustered mess. I needed a drink, take the edge off. This guy was just too much.

"Didn't you mention drinks?" I said to Neal who carefully pointed the way to the bar.

"Help yourselves to whatever ladies" Neal slyly said as he slipped back towards the game that was going on. I noticed he was watching Allie very carefully. She had clearly taken notice, and was actually blushing. What is with these guys. They already had a hold of all of us. As I watched Neal and the other guys yell at the window, something about a bad call or some nonsense, I was drug into a quickly formed circle KiKi had made us form around her.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" KiKi whispered making sure the boys couldn't hear us. She had a look of shear joy on her face. I knew this look. This could only be bad.

"THEY'RE PENGUINS" she whispered under her breath as she chugged the rest of her cocktail very fast. KiKi suddently seemed nervous, and honestly in our 16 years of friendship I have never once seen her become nervous.

"They don't look like animals Kiks, bears maybe. Or lions. Rawr" Em whispered while licking her lips. It was very clear where Em's mind was. I can't lie, I was thinking the same thing. Honestly had they're charm and hotness really affected KiKi this much, she was comparing them to penguins?

"NO YOU FUCKING MORONS!" Kiki hissed. " The hockey team! The HUGE hockey team our roomates are OBSESSED with! Hell that Sidneys kids poster is in Keith's room!" Kiki hissed under her breath as she pulled out her iphone. Oh man I feel like an idiot right now. How did I not realize that was him! Its all coming back to me now. A few years ago when they won the Stanly Cup, the boys in the house were glued to the TV for days over it. They worshiped these guys, espically Sidney. I think they said something about him being amazing. Gretzsky like? Surely not. "Look! I googled 'pittsburgh penguins' and a million pictures of that dude whos been drooling over Ab came up" Kiki shoved her phone in my face. Sure enough there he was. Looking very serious as he skated along in the picture. I didn't know what was worse, realizing who he was or realizing everyone else has noticed him staring at me as well.

What did we get ourselves into.

* * *

"They look like they've just seen a ghost." TK hissed as he watched the girls star blankly at them. They had been gathered by the bar for a few minutes, intantly looking at something on the tall ones phone, KiKi I think her name was? "Crosby you gotta stop coming along with us to pick up chicks, they always die once they realize who you are"

Kennedy had a point, it was half the reason I didn't have many relationships. Women treated me some different than everyone else in the world. All I had to do was look there way once and they were wet. It was a gift I guess. Most guys would be envious of this, however it annoyed me. It was fun when I was 18 or 19. Now that I'm 24 I feel too old for that kind of stuff. I thought this was gonna turn out another way, they looked so carefree over on the other side. Now it was obvious they were quickly second guessing their decision. This thought quickly left my mind as Abbey turned her head to us and started to giggle about something "Shots?" she laughed. Finally someone broke the ice! Of course it had to be her. She seemed to be the most in control over there little group.

"Hell yeah!" Kris and TK barked and quickly joined the girls at the bar. Malkin slowly made his way over to the bar where the girls were starting to move to the quiet music playing in the background. They were only barely dancing but man could she move. The way she moved put images in my mind that made my pants tighten. My daydreaming was quickly interrupted by her sweet voice.

"Sidney…Are you joining us?" Abbey stood in front of me offering out a shot glass full of something that smelled a lot like whiskey. Her smile mesmerized me, I couldn't seem not to smile myself as soon as I saw it. I've had lots of girls offer me shots before, it became routine for me to turn them down. Something about this girl was different tho, something about her I just couldn't say no.

"Alright, sure." I said as I grabbed the shot out of her tiny hands. She was a very tiny girl but with very large assets. Her cut off pirates shirt let me see hints of tattoos on her side that disappeared down into her very short jean shorts. I must have been daydreaming or staring, cause the next thing I knew everyone was yelling at me.

"Earth to Sidney!" Kris yelled at me. I shook those dirty thoughts out of my head and walked over to join the group who were all holding there shots up for a cheers. I didn't handle my alcohol very well, the guys knew this but I did not want to embarrass myself in front of her. To be honest, I can't even remember the last time I did a shot. Well I guess that is about the change.

"CHEERS" We all screamed and smacked our shots together before throwing them back. It burned all the way down, and even made the hair on my arms stick up. Yuck. Yuck. Yuck. I must have been making a disgusted looking face, because when I looked down she was standing in front of me handing me a beer.

"Here drink this. Not a fan of whiskey?" She giggled, she seemed very amused by my inability to take a shot. Her and the other girls seemed to be the least affected by the nastiness we just all drank. I chugged the beer and she was right, it helped with the burning. I felt slightly embarrassed at the fact she was already taking care of me after just one shot.

"Not much of a drinker." I said in between sips of my deliciously cold beer. "And yeah, evidently I don't like whiskey." I said shivering thinking about how nasty that was.

"Well that means you need to try something else silly." Abbey's sweet voice whispered as she bounced back over to the bar. I looked around at the suit and all the girls seemed to be getting comfortable with the guys. Allie was sitting on Neal's lap watching the game. KiKi and Kris were in a deep discussion about soccer. And Emma was actually laughing at TK's jokes. I don't think I've ever seen anyone laugh at his jokes. I was glad Malkin was here to keep Fluery company why the rest of us talked to these girls. Surely he would understand. I hope so at least.

"Here! Try this!" Abbey said as she shoved another shot glass into my hand. This time it was clear, and by the lime on the side I was assuming tequila.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I laughed as I looked down into her big brown eyes. At this point I really didn't even care if she was actually trying. I was more than happy to oblige. The 3 beers and 1 shot from just before already had my head buzzing. I couldn't actually even tell anymore what had my head buzzing, the booze or the girl.

"Of course not Sidney. Everyone else here seems pretty chill, you just look like you need to relax a little." Abbey said softly right before throwing back her own shot. Man this girl can drink.

"Chill you say?" I laughed. She was right. Everyone was relaxing, enjoying there day and I was still very tense. This is me though, I don't even think I know how to relax or as she says, chill.

"Yes chill. Now stop wasting time, I'd like to watch some of this ball game" She said as she tipped the shot glass up to my mouth herself. "Patron." She whispered shoftly as she then put the lime in my mouth. As I sucked into the lime, I could tell I was making her uneasy as she started to bite her lip. The look of desire in her eyes once again made my pants tight. She was right about the shot too, this one was much better. That may have been because of her sweet touch. "Not bad right?" she interrupted my gaze as she turned and put our glasses back down on the bar, grabbed her beer and skipped off to sit in an empty seat located next to KiKi. Usually girls are cowards and backwards in front of me. This girl walked away with more confidence than I have after a big win. It was so hot. I watched her for what seemed like an eternity until the whole suit erupted in cheers.

"Wooo! Homerun Buccos!" Allie squeeled and the rest of the girls were clapping and yelling. I highly doubted they were baseball fans, considering they barely paid attention However they were still very enthusiastic about there team.

"Another round bartender" Neal hollered over the crowd. Oh man. I'm already buzzed, these guys are trying to kill me today. My legs were even starting to get wobbly. If I was gonna continue to drink, I needed to sit. To my surprise Abbey had moved after the celebration and there just happened to be an empty seat beside her. I took the seat beside her which seemed to make her smile. Her smile was so beautiful, especially when she giggled. I don't even care that she was laughing at me, just as long as I was the one making her smile like that.

"You alright champ?" She laughed, she must know im tipsy. She or the rest of the girls didn't seem affected by the alcohol at all yet. I could tell TK was slightly drunk due to the volume of his voice constantly increasing. And Neal kept asking for the music to be turned up, he loved to dance when he was drunk.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just umm needed to get off my feet for a little bit" I lied to her, but I didn't want her to know I was such a lightweight. She was a good 100 pounds skinnier than me and was clearly out drinking me. The way she was looking at me clearly gave away she could see right threw me. She once again was laughing at me.

"Ssssurrrreee" she said sarcastically and went back to giggling. We watched 7 whole innings from those seats without even getting up. We talked the whole time too, and of course continued to drink. After I spilt a shot in the 5 inning, she banned me from liquor and only let me have beer. She barked out a similar order to Emma who seemed to listen to her like a daughter to a mom. I really like this about her, she seemed to take care of everyone. Even us guys who she had just barely met. I learned she was on summer break from college, and lived with these girls and 4 other boys. We talked about my hockey career and our families. The drunker we got the more we both opened up to each other. It wasn't until we were sharing family vacation stories that I realized I had never opened up to a girl like this in my life. Maybe it was the alcohol, or just how easily it was to talk to her, but I really liked talking to her. It wasn't until the end of the game when I stood up that I realized just how drunk I was. Uh oh. I thought.

"Oh man. Youre gonna puke aren't you." She said looking at me with a very gross look on her face. Can she really read me that well. I tried to shake my head no, but as I did I found myself running to the nearest trash can. The whole suit got defining quiet as I yacked up all the booze from the long day of drinking.

"Goddamnit….in Mario's suite really" Flower said in a very angry voice. The rest of the guys thought it was very amusing. Usually its one of them over drinking, guess theres a first for everything.

"You okay?" Abbeys soft voice came up behind me as she placed her hand on the small of my back sending chills up my spine. I was very far from okay, but her touch made me feel like a million dollars.

"Yeah, Im fine. Thanks, like I said, I don't really drink". I said as I chugged the bottle of water she had brought over to me. I then noticed the girls were gathering there things to leave, I didn't want it to end this way. But I couldn't invite her back to the house puking like this. Fuck. My one chance and I blew it.

"Well Sid, me and the girls are headed back to our hotel to drink some more. Looks like you need to go sleep. Here's my number." As she slipped a card into my back pocket, I may have been too drunk to notice, but Im pretty sure she grabbed my ass as well. "If you're feeling better tomorrow, hit me up. My friends DJing at Diesel tomorrow, I know the girls already invited your team mates, it would be awesome if you could make it too. Promise I won't make you drink this time either" she said with a giggle. I didn't want to leave her now. I wanted her to stay and take care of me more than anything. The rising bile in my throat told me that was a bad idea, and I should just meet her tomorrow. I never go to clubs, but this girl was already making me change so much. Why not one more thing.

"Okay. Yeah that sounds great, I'll txt you. Where are you guys staying?" I slurred, man I was a mess.

"Marriot at Station Square. I gotta run, they'll leave my ass. Bye Sidney, feel better." She smiled and stood up on her tip toes and kissed my forehead every so gently. After that everything went black. Flower swears I passed out from the drinking, he was wrong though. Her sweet kiss completely knocked me out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh. My. God" Allie spoke for all of us. We had been walking back towards our hotel for a while now in complete silence. Yes, we were all pretty drunk but never had anything silenced us. I don't think any of us could believe the past few hours had been real life. We had been drinking, watching a Pirates victory, and getting real friendly with members of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Not only that, we were having a great time! I had to keep reminding myself that they were famous, they just seemed like normal guys to me.

"Pinch me. Guys. Did that _really _just happy!" KiKi, the biggest player of all us, even seemed to be profoundly affected by these men. "And did they really say they were gonna come to Diesel tomorrow? How much did I drink? I think I'm imagining things." she slurred as we all walked arm in arm down the crowded Pittsburgh sidewalks. It was a beautiful summer night, almost as beautiful as Sidneys smile. Just thinking of it made my heart race.

"I heard it too, surely they were just saying that. We'll probably never see them again." Emma seemed as if she was trying not to get her hopes up. Sometime during mine and Sidney's lengthy chat I looked up to see Em making out with TK. Maybe it was the hot summer air, or the amount of alcohol I had consumed but I was suddenly overcome with the giggles. This whole situation just suddenly seemed….hilarious.

"What is so funny Ab?" the rest of the girls questioned. Without hesitation the rest of the girls kind of began to laugh as well. In a few short seconds, we were in full on hysterics. I finally began an explanation of what made me so giggly….

"Did I _really _just spend that whole game chatting to Sidney Crosby like he was just some normal guy? Did I _really _get Sidney Crosby so drunk he was puking? And did I _really _ just give Sidney Crosby my number!" I took a break to cackle along with the ladies for a few more moments. "Like he is ever going to actually call me. Ladies tonight was a dream, a once in a lifetime type of thing, we're never going to see them again. They're worlds away from us." Suddenly the group went back to the silence. I know it was a tough pill to swallow, but we had to put these men in the back of our heads.

As we stepped into our hotel I could tell the girls were feeling slightly down, as was I. Sidney seemed so perfect. Not only his looks, but he had a very charming personality. He seemed so innocent and goofy, so much so I would of never believed he was some huge celebrity. I let out a big sigh and turned to the girls… "Bar?" I suggested as we all made our way to the hotel bar to finish up the night, and frankly to get so drunk we could forget all about those boys.

That was my last memory until the next morning when I was awoken from deep sleep to a hard pounding in my head. Ugh. I definitely drank way to much. I put the pillow over my head trying to stop the pounding, but it just wouldn't seem to quit. "Ow! What the fuck KiKi" I skreetched as she kicked the hell out of me. We had shared a bed, and the other two were asleep in the next bed over. She is definitely not who I wanted to wake up beside. I shook my head trying to rid myself of Sidney's haunting smile.

"Answer the goddammn door Abbey" Kiki hissed as she continued to kick. Oh. The pounding wasn't just my head, it was at the actual door as well. I sat straight up and glanced at the clock. 8:30 AM. What. The Hell. Who in their right mind would wake up a bunch hungover girls at 8:30 AM. This was supposed to be vacation damnit! I couldn't remember what time we got back to our room, but I vaguely remember being the last ones at the bar so I'm assuming it was pretty late.

I grab one of the big Marriot robes in the closet and cover myself with it, I was only wearing a tank top and panties. Typical drunk sleeping clothes for me. I'm just glad I managed to get my pants off.

"Yes!" I snarl as I angrily ripped open the door. I must have been being a major bitch, because the poor young bellhop looked scared to death.

"Mam', I apologize for waking you. But I had a special delivery for this room, is there an 'Abbey' here, weird. Doesn't say a last name." the young man talked intirely too loud for this early.

"Yes, I'm Abbey." He then hands me a small white envelope and turns behind him and grabs a large cart filled with what appeared to be room service. To my shock there wasn't just 1 cart carrying trays filled with food, but 4! Each cart had several dishes covered with a shiny silver toppers. I looked up at the bellhop, with must have been the most confused look on my face ever.

"Maybe the card will explain mam'. Now if you excuse me, You don't want your food to get cold." He shyly smiled as he gestured for me to move so he could wheel each cart in. I held the door for him as he carefully wheeled all 4 carts into our room. When he was done, he simply nodded his head and exited. What in the world.

The girls were all woken by the sweet aroma that started to fill room 756. I couldn't even see the food yet, but I could pick out pancakes, bacon, and waffles from underneath the plate coverings. It smelled so good, it almost made me completely forget I had no idea who the hell sent this.

"What the hell!" Allie, Emma, and Kiki all looked just as confused as I was. I looked down at the letter not completely sure if I really wanted to open it. I had a feeling who all of this was from, and I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to deal with it yet.

"If you don't open that right now, I'm going to tackle you and read it myself!" Kiki screamed at me, by the look on her face I could tell she was being completely serious. With shaky fingers I ripped open the corner very slowly. "Today Already!" she really needed to stop shouting. Ugh. I unfolded a piece of paper to see a message scribbled on a Marriot logoed card.

"_Abbey – _

_Sorry about the vomit. If you're feeling anything like I am today, this should help. _

_Thanks for everything. Yesterday was amazing. _

_SC" _

SC. Those two letters could only stand for one thing. I briefly wondered how he could of possibly got our room number until I was interrupted by the girls tackling me so they could read it for themselves.

"Holy shit! Sidney Crosby just sent you breakfast! Hell, from the looks of it he sent us ALL breakfast!" Kiki was suddenly wide away and headed straight towards one of the carts. What did this all mean. I read the note over and over again trying to understand why exactly he sent this, or maybe I was just in shock. Did he like me? Lets face it, this wasn't the most romantic note of all time. Considering the fact he opened with "_Sorry about the vomit"_. What was he thanking me for? All I did was talk to the poor boy. The note didn't mention anything about tonight either, I had told him to come out with us, but he had not given me an answer really. Well, not one I could understand. He was quiet the mess when we left.

"Stop over analyzing Abs, and come grab some bacon before Allie and Kiks destroys it" Em patted me on the back. She was right, over analyzing this situation could only make it worse. I let out a loud sigh and got up to go eat my feelings away. It had appeared that Mr. Crosby had ordered everything on the menu. Before I could even swallow my first bite of toast, I heard my phone ringing loudly from somewhere over by the place I had just awoken from. We all glanced at each other and all quickly darted to look for the ringing phone. Blankets and pillows were flying everywhere when Allie squeeled "HERE!" and threw my iPhone at me so hard I almost missed it. I looked down at the flashing screen to see the number say "Unkown". I knew my time was running up, so without thinking twice I hit the green accept button.

"Hello?" I barely recognized my voice. I sounded shy and scared.

"Hey, um Is this Abbey?" oh shit it was him.

"Yeah, who's this?" Trying to sound like I had no idea who he was.

"Sid…Sidney. From last night?" he sounded just as scared as I was. Odd.

"Oh hey Sid. Um thanks for the room service. You saved many lives this morning, pancakes are my favorite hangover cure." This confession caused both of us to giggle. I quickly glanced up to see all my friends hanging on to my every word. I chucked a pillow at them trying to get them to go away. It failed.

"I had a blast with you yesterday. Actually we all did, They mentioned something about going to a club with you all tonight. And I sort of remember our goodbye, maybe you mentioned something about it?" He had a blast with me! But he didn't remember our goodbye, maybe that was a good thing, a quick vision of me kissing his forehead wondered back into my bed.

"Hello?" Oh shit forgot to talk.

"Sorry…yeah. We are going out tonight! Diesel. You should come!" I said sounding very enthusiastic.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Me and the boys were talking at practice this morning, and wanted to know if you guys would want to go to dinner with us before we go out?" Holy crap. They want to take us on a date! My gaping mouth must of gave away my shock to something because my friends began to question me, and of course beat me with pillows.

"Ummm…let me ask the crew, hold on a sec k?"

"of course." His voice was so much steadier than mine. I quickly looked down at my phone and hit the 'Mute' button. And gaped up at my friends with the biggest grin on my face I can remember having in a while.

"SPIT IT OUT!" KiKi demanded as the others continued to hit me with pillows. I carefully looked down to make sure the phone was still on mute, and screamed so loud it hurt my still hungover head.

"They want to take us to dinner tonight, before the club. What should I say!" Of course I wanted to go. There was nothing more in the world I would rather do! Sidney's beautiful face and warm laugh had haunted me all night last night. I had to see it once more. I was hoping the girls would be on the same page at me. All three of them looked at me with the same opened mouth look I had just got scolded at for having. In a blink o an eye, the girls were all jumping on the bed screaming like some adolescent teenagers. "Soooo….is that a yes?" They all immediately stopped jumping and shot me a glaring evil look.

"DUH!" jeez. A simple yes would of worked. These sexy hockey players have made my girls melt. What are we, sixteen? Who am I kidding. I could have been jumping for excitement, but I had to play it cool, never want to seem desperate or anything. Carefully I looked down at my iphone shaking in my hand and hit the 'mute' button once more to take him off hold.

"Hey, sorry about that" keep calm. I kept repeating these two words in my head over and over.

"Oh its fine. So….?" He said with much wonder in his voice.

" Yeah, We would love to go to dinner with you guys!" The excitement in my voice was very evident. So much for not trying to be the cool and calm one.

"Great! We'll meet you guys in the lobby of your hotel at say…7:30. Is that a good time? If not you girls can pick a better time." Ha! At least I wasn't the only one who was noticeably excited! He sounded like he had never asked a girl out on a date before. His excitement just added to mine! I was grinning ear to ear.

"7:30 sounds good! I guess we will see you all then!" Oh this was going to be a great night!

"I can't wait." His deep sexy voice made my heart skip out of my chest. Suddenly I found myself laughing at his confession. It was far too early, and I surely was still drunk from the night before. I didn't want to seem rude so I tried to cover my mouth, but it was too late.

"Are you laughing at me Abbey?" His breath was short. Was he angry? Shit.

"No! Im sorry, we stayed up drinking really late. I just woke up when the food came. I think I may be slightly drunk." As I explained I could faintly here what sounded like his voice laughing on the other end. As soon as I realized he was laughing at me I stopped talking.

"Your laugh is contagious Abbey. I thought 8:30 might have been too early, from the sound of it I was right. Go back to sleep. Well…eat first, I didn't know what you liked so I ordered one of everything. Hope you like. I will see you this evening. Goodbye" *click* And just like that our conversation was over. He was very brief in the end of the conversation. I found it hard to read him over the phone, hopefully this evening it would be more clear.

"So….?" The girls all questioned me looking slightly rough. Everyones hair was slightly crazy, and all of us were rapped up in oversized hotel robes. They were still standing on the bed, but had stopped jumping waiting for an answer from me.

"We're meeting them at 7:30 in the lobby. Dinner then out." The girls were quiet for another second then went right back to jumping around and squealing. I laid back on the bed and laughed uncontrollably. Who was I kidding? I was just as giddy as those girls. I was so excited to see him again, the thought of what the night was to bring made my stomach burn with passion. I glanced up at my 3 best friends … "Oh what the hell!" I screamed as I jumped on the bed with them and joined in there excessive celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry was on vacay, back now! Lots more updates to come! _

The guys and I arrived at the hotel about 7:20. Our limo driver let us off in front of the big revolving doors, and I felt myself getting more and more nervous. As soon as we stepped in the large lobby all the peoples attention were directed towards us. I still think it is a shock to the citizens of Pittsburgh when they see us cleaned up and not bruised and battered. I was wearing my new navy blue suit with a crisp white button up underneath, completed with my favorite grey tie. Neal was wearing his infamous purple suit. He swore this suit brought him good luck with the ladies. I didn't have the heart to tell him he could probably wear a cardboard box and the ladies would still want him, simply because his recent contract extension made him a very rich man. TK looked as goofy as ever, especially standing next to Tanger who looked like he just stepped out of a French modeling shoot.

"Should I go to the front desk and have them call the girls down?" I glanced nervously at my watch. 7:22. Damn time was moving slowly. I've been waiting on this moment all day long. I couldn't get Abbey out of my head. I had a great time with her the night before, but it ended quite abruptly thanks to my epic puking skills.

"Good idea Sid. Meet us at the bar?" I nodded and made my way over to the large wooden front desk. The short red head looked more than eager to help me. That desperate look I so often got had really gotten old. Almost every women who ever looked at me had the same 'oh my god fuck me, date me, marry me' look on there faces. Abbey was different tho. When she looked at me it was…..

"Hello Mr. Crosby, how can I help you?" the bubbly ginger interrupted my day dreaming. This was probably for the best, I would of stood there for hours thinking of those big brown eyes.

"Yes mam, could you call room 756 for me and tell them there ummm dates are here." Dates. Man that sounded so formal, but I couldn't think of a better word. I guess they were dates, but that word sounded so…unfamiliar. I do not date. Its plain and simple. I just do not have time for it. This would be my one exception for the year. I kept telling myself that seeing her one more time would get it out of my system. She would leave in a day or so to go back to her small college town, and I would go back to being the hockey god I was born and raised to be.

"Of course sir!" The hotel clerk picked up a phone located just to the left of her and punched in the girls hotel room number. I had to talk to several different managers, and send a few autographed pucks over to retrieve there hotel number. I didn't realize a last name was so important with hotel information.

"Miss. O'Haleigh says they'll be down in five minutes." She smiled kindly as she hung up the phone. O'Heleigh. Hmmm that must be her last name. I had spent hours at the baseball game talking to her, but somehow skipped over her last name. It sounds Irish. Must explain her phenomenal drinking ability.

The guys and I sat at the bar for what seemed like an eternity. I glanced at my watch just about every minute. It had been seven whole minutes and they still weren't here. "Girls!" I murmured under my breath. Between my mom and Taylor I think i've spent half my life waiting on females.

"Calm down captain, they'll show. Trust me" Tanger sounded so confident. I wish I could be as calm and cool as he was. The rest of the guys looked pretty relaxed as well.

"Really dude. You gotta relax a little every once in a while, 2 more weeks and then you can go back to being uptight control freak captain, as for now. Lets have fun! Please. " Neal clicked his beer to mine and I nodded in agreement. He was right. Tonight was about fun. I took a sip of my beer thinking that it may help my extreme anxiousness. I had already decided that I would drink tonight, but not half as much as last night. If things go how I imagine them too, I don't want to be throwing up. I went for another anxious glare at my watch when I was stopped by TK grabbing onto my shoulder…

"Oh my god." He sounded seriously shocked. "And I thought they looked good in cut off pirate t-shirts". I turned around quickly in my bar stool to see exactly what TK was talking about. They are here. Finally. A huge sigh of relief filled me. It was like they were walking in slow motion across the spacious hotel lobby heading right towards the bar. They walked in a line all standing beside each other like they were charging into battle. Each girl was wearing a different bright colored dress, they all looked so different from last night. Much more sophisticated and grown up. Abbey was in the middle. As soon as our eyes met, we were locked. She was wearing a bright yellow flowy dress that was cut fairly short. Her legs seemed to go forever, that's what she was in this dress. All legs. She seemed pretty short yesterday, but now that she was standing on what looked like very expensive heels she was almost my exact height. She was wearing a black sweater that was pulled tightly around her. I wanted to see what was under there so bad, there was no need to hide that body.

"Hi boys" Abbey said sounding ever so sly. Now that she was closer I could see all the small details of her. Her hair was slightly pulled back from her face and fell in lose big curls all around her. I could tell she had on more makeup than yesterday, but she was still just as stunning. Her shiny lip gloss made my mind lead to places I should surely save for later. I had to use all the self control I had not to reach up at that moment and kiss her. "Shall we?" she gestured towards the doors and on cue all 4 of us jumped up out of our bar seats.

Neal led the way escorting Allie by handing his arm out to her like a gentleman. I had never seen such a thing with Neal! To much of my surprise, each of the guys followed suit until it was my turn. I quickly glanced around the room and noticed we had quiet the audience. Shit. I wasn't suppose to be seen with any girls, let alone seen escorting the hottest female in this hotel to my limo. She must of seen the worry on my face, because she was quickly brushing up beside me. It sent an electric shock threw my veins I have only felt once in my life before, when I won the cup. I swallowed deeply and looked in her burning eyes, surely she felt it too.

"Oh Sidney. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'lets give em something to talk about'. You can either stand here and act all awkward and shy or grab me by the arm and escort me out to the car. They're gonna talk no matter what. Might as well give them a show, I didn't get dressed up for nothing ya know!" She giggled and smiled the most mischievous looking smile I've ever seen. Oh what the hell, I stood up and grabbed her by the arm taking her by surprise.

"My lady…" I held out of arm gesturing towards the door. Her laugh was infectious as we both strode threw the lobby and out the door we both couldn't control our laughter. All the others had already gotten into limo and were waiting on us.

"Wow. I thought that red head at the front desk was gonna come at me. Did you see the look on her face!" Abbey was right. Most of the women in that lobby looked like they were going to come straight after her. Those who weren't seeping with anger had taken out camera phones and started to flash them very close to our faces."I can see why you avoid that. Scary." Her cute girly giggling had stopped and her smile had turned into a hard line.

"Hey" I grabbed her chin to make sure we had direct eye contact. "Ignore that. Lets have fun, please?" my words quickly turned her frown into a shy smile. She was turned to walk away from me when I grabbed her again and planted a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thought I'd return the gesture." I winked at her and slowly turned to open the door to the limo. I was sure to let her in first just to get a glance at her curvaceous butt in that yellow dress. I licked my lips

* * *

Ah! He knew! I was sure that he was black out drunk and would of forgotten my goodbye kiss. It was a pretty harmless kiss, but his returning gesture made me sad that I didn't go for the lips. His lips had to be the sexiest part of him, besides the rock hard body, or piercing eyes, or…hell he's just beautiful. It should be a crime to look as good as he does right now sitting beside me in this hideously expensive limo. His suit pants fit snug around his thick muscular thighs. They were huge! If his legs were that thick I could only imagine other parts. My naughty day dreaming was interrupted by KiKi who was handing me a glass of champagne. "Cheers!"everyone screamed as we crossed one of Pittsburgh many bridges into the city lights.

Dinner was beyond delicious. We went to a _really _nice hibachi restaurant that was located in the middle of the city. Sidney and I sat beside each other at dinner, and continued to talk just like we did at the pirates game. He told me about his extremely strict diet, that he had followed for years! His drive and determination intrigued me the most about him. Everything he talked about he seemed very passionate about. And he talked a lot. It was fine to me, but the other couples had seemed to of gotten much closer over dinner. Everyone was starting to get very touchy. Emma was sitting on TK's lap at the end of the meal. KiKi and Kris were feeding each other and sucking on each others chopsticks. Ew. Even Allie the most reserved one of the group had her legs propped up in Jame's lap after the dinner was over. Sidney hadn't touched me since his kiss outside the Hotel. I was starting to think he was putting me in the friend zone with the amount of talking he was doing. I didn't mind listening to his stories, but I needed…more.

"We should get out of her soon. I'd like to see my friend Anthony DJ and he's the first to spin tonight." I said to Sid giving him a sweet smile. We had been finished for a while, now just sitting and enjoying conversation. We all drank several bottles of wine over dinner except Sidney, whom had 1 glass and didn't even finish it until I said that sentence. He wasn't drunk, wonder why he was rambling?

"Of course." He smiled brightly and waved over to our tables private waiter. We were in our own private room, that was clearly designated only for the high rollers. I was taken back when Sidney handed her a black credit card he produced from his wallet. I knew he was rich, but geez.

"Sid…really, I can't let you pay for everyone. Its just wrong. Let me get our food, or the bottles of wine. You didn't even drink any for Christ sakes!" I was digging in my clutch for my own credit card when he finally touched me. He grabbed my purse out of my hand and clasped my hands and simply shook his head no.

"No. My treat. Okay?" He had no smile on his face which made me shake my head in agreement very quickly. He was scary when he was serious. He definitely ment business.

"Okay. Thanks Sidney, dinner was fabulous." I placed by hand on his large thigh, which seemed to of catch him by surprise. I could feel my palm heat up just by touching him. He swallowed hard like I had startled him. We were quickly interrupted by the small Asian waiter handing Sidney back the black folder with his receipt and card inside. I glanced at the bill not really wanting to see how much it cost. Over 1000$. Holy crap! Definitely one of the most expensive meals I've ever had. Trying to hide my horrified face, I glanced at Kiki who quickly could tell I needed a quick escape.

"Okay boys! Since were about done here, the girls and I need to be excused to the restrooms for a second. Can't go to the hottest nightclub in Pittsburgh without looking extra fresh" KiKi said as she stood up gesturing to the rest of us to do the same. The guys all got up at the same time, what gentlemen!

"Well be out front, takes the limo a few to get back." Kris mouthed about 2 inches from KiKi's face. It was quiet a funny site. They were the same height on a good day, now on stilettos KiKi towered over him a good 5 inches.

We headed towards the bathroom all beeming with happiness. Tonight was about to get real wild. We had made sure all of our outfits were proper and classy for dinner. But in a few quick minutes are outfits are transformed into sexy, revealing and just plain hot. I took off my sweater and unclasped two safety pins, so it revleaed all off ermmm lack there of a dress. It was a halter top dress that was cut very low in between my breast. The back was completely missing revealing my ink covered skin. I hope he liked tattoos. I pulled my dress up to reveal even more leg. Glancing in the mirror, I felt hot. Damn. I even _looked_ hot.

"Girl your gonna break some hearts tonight" Kiki grabbed my shoulders staring at me in the mirror. The rest of them had similar outfit adjustments, all revealing a lot more skin. "I would kill for your body girl, and they way that boy was looking at you earlier. He's surely gonna melt now." KiKi said as she handed me over lip gloss. Always our last touch. I guess my body was okay, atleast this dress sure made it appear that way. My breast were fake, I had gotten them over 2 years ago. I had always been extremely skinny and flat chested with a large 'ghetto' booty if you will. After years of crying over my self image, I finally convinced my mom to let me go ahead with the surgery. They were not too large, or too small anymore. Just perfect. Since my augmentation I had found myself to have a lot more self-confidence. Today was no different; I was now determined to have my way with that boy. Surely this outfit will make him feel the same way.

We walked out of the restroom in a single file line. I wanted to be last so I could stay hidden the longest. We found the boys out-front standing beside the awaiting limmo. All the mens eyes went to their dates for the evening. My eyes were scanning around for Sidney, but I couldn't find him. Quickly I panicked.

"Um…Where's Sid?" I said looking all around. Oh no. My worst fears, he had ditched me after dinner. I was relieved when Neal pointed around the corner of the building.

"Miss me?" Sid laughed "Sorry, had to return a call. Ready?" He still hadn't looked up from his phone as he muttered something else. When he finally shoved his blackberry in his pocket his eyes finally met me. The look on his face was exactly what I had hopped for. His chin hit the ground as his eyes quickly scanned up me up and down

"You look….wow." Sid mumbled, his mouth was still gawking wide open. Maybe this outfit wasn't the right choice.

"Is it too much?" I said trying to pull my dress down and cover my cleavage. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and put them back down to my sides.

"No. It's perfect, really. Don't you dare change a thing." He had no smile on his face, but was giving me such a serious look I could feel his honesty. I loved this about Sid. He was such a genuine guy. In this day in age they were seriously becoming few and far between. We both stood there for a brief second staring at each other when I finally heard the others screaming at us.

"LETS GOOO" Kiki screamed and drug me off to the limo. I turned around quickly to catch a quick glance of Sidney's young smile laughing at me. That smile tugged at my heart and gave me a feeling I hadn't felt in years. I tried to shake it of and remind myself this was a one time thing, but something told me different. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on the moment at hand. The limo drove off towards the club as I noticed everyone was wearing the same stupid grin. Time to show these boys the most fun they've ever had….


End file.
